1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a field watering device for game birds, particularly quail.
2. Description of Related Art
Many watering systems are known for animals, particularly for poultry. The majority of watering systems are directed to poultry watering systems which are suspended within a caging system and are connected to a continuous water supply.
The present invention differs from these systems in that it is driven into the ground rather than being suspended. The present invention differs further from these systems in being constructed of a vertical tank having a limited number of water dispensing pipes through which water is dispensed from a limited number of nipples, in contrast to an extensive system having a large number of water dispensing pipes and nipples. The present invention differs even further in containing a self-contained water tank and is not connected to a continuous water supply.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,914 teaches a watering device for small pigs and the like. The device is a substantially vertical tank having 2 nipples and is not connected to a continuous water supply. However unlike the present invention, the device is constructed of two containers 12 and 12(a) which are identical, and when placed together, a slot indentation 34 is created therebetween, enabling the containers to be mounted on a partition 42. In addition, the device lacks a ground anchor portion for securing the device into the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,510,252 teaches another watering device for fowl. The device is constructed of a vertical rectangular tank 41, which is supported by a shelf 42 fixed to the interior surface of a wall 43 of a building or chicken coop. The tank has a single port out of which horizontally projects a single narrow pipe to which is attached a set of four drip valves. Thus, the device lacks a ground anchor portion for securing the device into the ground, and it is materially different from the present invention in the number of ports, horizontal pipes, nipples and nipple structures.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,903,767 is directed to a drinking fountain for poultry. The device has a tank xe2x80x9cof desired capacity and supported as desired in any manner preferredxe2x80x9d. The patent does not specifically teach or suggest that the tank include a ground anchor portion for securing the device into the ground. The device further differs from the present invention in being connected to a continuous water supply, and in including a float controlled valve 4 for maintaining a constant water level in the tank.
The present invention provides a field watering device for game birds, particularly quail. The device comprises a body for holding water, a ground anchor portion connected to the body for securing the body into the ground, and having at least one water dispensing nipple for dispensing water from the body to the game birds. The object of the present invention is to provide a watering device for commercially raised game birds like quail. The birds are raised in flying pens, where they obtain water through a watering system which incorporates a conventional water dispensing nipple. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,537,430, which is incorporated herein by reference. When pecked, the water dispensing nipples meter out water to the birds. When the birds are of sufficient age, the birds are released into the wild. The birds are unfamiliar with natural water sources, such as morning dew, lakes, streams, etc. This unfamiliarity results in a significant loss of young birds through dehydration, sickness and death. The present invention provides a field watering device using a water dispensing nipple similar or identical to the water dispensing nipples used by the birds in their commercial pens. Hence the released quail can obtain water in the manner they were accustomed to when raised, thus enhancing the survival of the birds until they become acclimated to using water sources in their environment.